Paradise Kiss
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Warning : Ini aku COPAS dari movie PARADISE KISS, bener-bener sama lho. Walau ada tambahan sedikit-sedikit. TAPI POKOKNYA SAYA UDAH BILANG INI FIC COPAS—C—O—P—A—S oke... OOC banget, bener-bener ga sama dengan yang aslinya, Sasuke dan Itachi tak bersaudara. Banyak yang lainnya deh. PAIR SH ALWAYS
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Kiss**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku hanya pinjam charanya aja kok, sifatnya aku ubah. Hihihihi.

Genre : Romance &amp; Humor

Pair : SasuHina, Sight ItaHina, dll.

Warning : Ini aku COPAS dari movie PARADISE KISS, bener-bener sama lho. Walau ada tambahan sedikit-sedikit. TAPI POKOKNYA SAYA UDAH BILANG INI FIC COPAS—C—O—P—A—S oke... OOC banget, bener-bener ga sama dengan yang aslinya, Sasuke dan Itachi tak bersaudara. Banyak yang lainnya deh.

Oke deh.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

####

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

KILASAN

Di kota besar, Konoha namanya dimana terdapat jembatan besar nan kokoh dan bisa terlihat gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Di kota ini juga sangat terkenal dengan dunia mode atau fashion. Rata-rata semua orang mampu belanja atau menghabiskan uangnya untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya terutama wanita.

Tapi tidak seperti aku yang harus menjalani sekolah sementara wanita lain pergi ke salon meluruskan rambutnya. Aku terus belajar dan mencatat apapun yang diterangkan guruku dan wanita lain bermain di cafe bersama.

Pada waktu disaat melewati toko roti, disitulah yang selalu tercium enak—di sudut sebuah toko terdapat aksesoris yang menarik—dan turun, turun, turun—terdapat sebuah lorong yang terlihat berbahaya. Sebuah tempat tersembunyi, mungkin dulunya tempat ini adalah sebuah bar. Mereka menyebutnya studio mereka.'

Happy reading~

Lampu sedang menunjukan warna merah aku berhenti dan menunggu sambil melihat buku kecil yang ku bawa. Disana terselip kertas nilai yang membuatku berdecih.

Flash back

Nilai yang tercantum di kertas itu dengan statistik terlihat jelas menurun dilihat oleh Azuma, dia adalah wali kelasku. Seperti biasa ia selalu memakai jaket olahraga abu-abu dan kuning di bagian sekitar lehernya.

"Nilai ini tidak akan bisa memasukkanmu." Ia menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Kau mungkin harus belajar setahun, atau lebih dan kemudian mencoba ujian lagi. Dengan keadaan ini mungkin teman-temanmu akan lulus sebelum kau memulainya. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jelas terdengar kecewa dibalik suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau berkonsentrasi? Hinata hidup itu bukan permainan." Sekarang terdengar mengejek di telingaku.

Flashback off

"Aku tau memang begitu, tidak perlu dikatakan dasar bangsat tua! Gantilah pakaianmu sekali-kali."

Rasa kesal dan jengkel menyelimutiku.

Derap langkah seseorang membuyarkan fikiranku, ku lihat ke arah lampu lalu lintas itu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Itu artinya aku ikut melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyebrang.

Saat aku berlari pelan dan berjalan menuelurusi jalan. Entah kenapa mengingat sesuatu. Bahwa saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, aku pernah mengambil ujian masuk pertamaku untuk sekolah dasar terkenal di kota ini.

Tapi dalam tes yang pertama aku gagal dengan sangat menyedihkan. Bukan karena kegagalan itu yang menggangguku, tapi mengenai ayahku.

Aku mengira dia akan meninggalkan putrinya yang bodoh ini. Aku hanya mampu menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlari menuju ayahku yang agak jauh di depanku.

Mulai dari hari itu aku belajar dengan keras melebihi siapapun.

Saat di sekolah kanak-kanak semua orang berebut mengacungkan tangannya termasuk aku yang terlihat paling antusias. Dan akhirnya akulah yang dipilih untuk menjawab.

"Hyuuga-san,"

"Etto, seratus dua puluh."

"Iya benar sekali."

Perasaan senang meliputiku karena jawabanku tidak salah.

"Baiklah bagaimana yang nomer selanjutnya."

Semua kelihatan saling mengancungkan tangan, aku juga tak mau kalah dengan ikut bersuara dan mengacungkan tangan.

"Ayo kita lihat.."

Sensei melihat sekitar dan pandangannya mulai tertuju kepadaku. Banyak siswa yang menatapku aneh, menghela nafas atau mungkin lelah mengajukan diri. Tapi aku tetap mengacungkan tanganku sendirian.

"Yahh.. Hyuuga-san."

Setelah itu aku menjawab dengan tersenyum riang karena memang benar jawabanku tak salah.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku meneruskannya kembali dengan berani untuk masuk ke salah satu SMA terkenal. Tapi ternyata adik laki-lakiku lebih pintar dariku, dan saat mengikuti ujian kaa-san mulai terfokus pada dia. Rasanya seperti aku terbebaskan.

Saat sampai di sekolah banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun terutama siswi, dan dapat ku lihat bahwa diantara mereka ada Itachi. Semua siswi banyak yang bilang dia imut. Dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi selama tiga tahun untuk cinta pertama itu memegang gelar 'tidak terbalas'. Saat aku berjalan melewatinya tak ada sapaan hangat satu sama lain.

Tapi suatu ketika aku berjalan sambil membawa buku dan tanpa sengaja tersenggol Itachi dan kawan-kawan.

"Gomen—" Ucapnya sambil membantu mengambil bukuku yang terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Iya, terimakasih."

Itulah saat pertama interaksi ku dengannya. Entah kenapa aku memeluk buku itu senang. Karna buku itu membawa berkah. Haha.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba-tiba suara Itachi terdengar di telingaku.

"Hyuuga.. Jaa na!" Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Jaa.." Aku juga membalas dengan melambaikan tanganku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang menjauh dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tak lama aku membuntutinya, dan ia ternyata sedang bermain sepak bola. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan coba memfotonya dari balik pohon.

Dia terlihat menjauh, mungkin ia sedang ingin beristirahat. Lalu ia berhenti tepat menatapku. Ups dia melihatku, ketauan deh. Aku bersembunyi dan hanya mampu berdoa dengan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat karena derap langkahnya terdengar mendekat.

"Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya mencoba ponsel baruku."

"Kalau begitu ambil foto kita berdua."

"Begitu?"

"Ya jika kau mau." Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

.

.

.

Ku lihat hasil foto itu dan kujadikan wallpaper, senangnya. Ku tutup ponselku dan berjalan pulang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Ada seorang pria mendekatiku.

"Hei sayang,"

Aku diam.

"Hei—Hei kau.."

Aku tetap mempertahankan diamku. Dan terus berjalan semakin cepat.

"Hei! Aw, ayolah.."

Terasa tangan bersandar di bahuku, tak taukah berat rasanya.

"Berisik.. Pergi, jangan mengganggguku. Tak tau apa aku sibuk—"

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan berhenti berjalan.

Berkacamata hitam, bertindik, memakai anting-anting di telinga, dan bertato. Haha aneh sekali, sampai membuatku sedikit tertawa.

"Sumimasen, aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Lima menit saja."

"Aku sibuk,"

"Tiga menit? Dua? Satu?" Dia terus menekanku untuk mendengarkannya.

Aku berlari menjauh darinya.

"Hoy!—" Dia terlihat mengejarku juga.

"Hoy! Tunggu!— Tunggu!"

"Kyaa! Tidak! Aku mau dirampok!"

Aku terus berlari secepatku. Aku tak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya aku tersandung dan terjatuh di pelukan seseorang.

"Haku!" Terdengar suara laki-laki yang mengejarku memanggil seseorang yang menolongku ini.  
"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kata Haku.

"Aku tidak ingin dia melarikan diri dariku."

Tidak terasa aku malah jatuh pingsan, mungkin karena anemia. Aku sudah terjaga bermalam-malam mengkhawatirkan tentang ujian.

Aku merasa mereka membawaku dan mengangkat tubuhku.

Jalan yang baru tiba-tiba terbuka di hadapanku tempat dimana aku setelah pergi dari toko roti manis.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja."

Aku melihat siapa yang bersuara dan aku langsung bangun kaget.

"Kau sudah sadar aku Konan." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kami sudah akan memanggil seorang dokter, tapi kau berbicara dalam tidurmu tentang seekor monyet."

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Aku dimana?"

"Di studio kami."

"Studio?"

"Ya, kami membuat pakaian disini."

"Kami dari akademi seni akatsuki."

"Oh yang itu." Aku merapikan rambutku.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Hebat!"

"Lihat kan, sekolah kita memang terkenal" Kata Pain nama pria yang tadi mengejarku tadi, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba disana. Dengan senyum bangga.

"Yah terkenal, karena orang yang diterima disana hanya orang-orang bodoh." Kataku ketus.

Semua terlihat, dan aku hanya cuek dan merapikan kembali seragam yang ku pakai.

"Dan yang menculik seseorang dari sekolahan lain."

"Aku mengintai, bukan menyulik."  
"Ha?"

"Bulan depan kami akan mengadakan fashion show untuk acar kelulusan kami.— Ini adalah perayaan terakhir kami siswa tahun ketiga. Kami sedang mencari model untuk menggunakan apa yang telah kami buat."

"Aku? Seorang model?"

Tidak mungkin.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Aku ada ujian!—aku tidak ada wakyu untuk melakukan permainan bersama orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Aku pergi."

Aku berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat.

Duk.

Uhh kaki membentur sesuatu.

"Tunggu Caroline." Terdengar suara Konan.

Caroline, siapa? Aku menoleh.

"Maksudmu aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Kau belum memberitahukan namamu pada kami." Kata konan.

"Aku memang tak berniat memberitahukannya. Tapi terimakasih karena sudah merawatku."

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara Pain terdengar dingin.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Ini bukan sebuah permainan bagi kami. Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu. Katakan kau minta maaf tapi kau tak ada waktu." Pein mendekat ke arahku dengan pandangan tajam yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Pein—" Konan berjalan ke arah Pein dan berhenti karena melihat pintu yang terbuka menampakan seseorang yang membukanya dari luar.

Pein sedikit menarik tanganku dan menghadangku dari depan.

"Kau masuk di sekolah terkenal. Jadi kau bisa bersikap seperti itu pada kami?"

Dia menatapku tajam.

"Tarik kembali." Lanjutnya.

Haah aku hanya mampu menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah lain.

Aku melihat seseorang dari arah pintu sedang menatapku intens, dan tak luput tatapan seperti mesum itu. Dia bahkan sepeti tak berkedip. Dia laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam bermata kelam.

Aku hanya memandangnya gugup.

"Siapa dia?" Ucapan darinya akhirnya terdengar.

"Sasuke." Ujar Pain.

"Pain mengintainya." Konan mendahului ucapan Pain.

"Yah."

Laki-laki yang kalau tak salah tadi namanya melangkah mendekat. Suara hentakan langkahnya membuat suasana semakin tak mengenakan bagiku.

"Untuk jadi model kita." Sasuke menatap ke arahkub dengan senyum aneh.

Hmm lebih baik aku cepat pergi dari sini. Aku berlari dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu itu. Berlari hingga keluar dan berhenti sejenak untuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Ku lihat lagi ke arah tempat itu tadi dengan pandangan sulit diartkian.

Aku pergi meninggalkan itu dengan terus berjalan.

.

.

####

\Pagi ini aku sudah sampai di sekolah dan kelas yang ku tempati sekarang sudah ramai dengan candaan dan obrolan-obrolan.

Aku hanya memangku tanganku dan sedikit memikirkan kejadian yang ku alami kemarin.

"Ohayou." Suara sapaan Itachi menyadarkanku.

"Ohayou." Aku membalas sapaannya.

Aku menoleeh ragu dan memanggilnya.

"Nee, Itachi-kun."

Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"—Pernah tidak ka bertemu dengan orang yang menakutkan?"

"He?" Itachi sedikit bingung dengan ucapanku.

Aku segera menjelaskannya,

".. Sejak awal, kau berfikir orang ini membuat kau takut.- Jika orang ini ada di sekitarku, dia akan menghancurkan hidupku."

Aku membalikan badanku dan bersedekap.

"Tepat setelah aku bertemu dia, aku mendapatkan perasaan itu. Salah satu orang yang dimana kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

.

.

Aku mengambil buku pelajaran dari tasku. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan para siswi dan ku lihat ke arah pintu. Seorang laki-laki memakai kemeja merah dan rambut mencuat ke atas itu—

'DEG'

Dia, Sasuke kenapa bisa ada disini. Dan yang paling penting kenapa ada di depan kelasku.

Aku cepat-cepat menggunakan kedua tanganku sebagai tameng dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Walau itu ide yang bodoh sih.

Aku mencoba melirik. Ck masih disitu.

Dan akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk. Itu berarti aku sudah ketahuan. Aku usap wajahku kesal.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf." Ujarnya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

WAAA GIMANA NIH MASIH ADA YANG MAU BACA.

Hehe ini aku publish soalnya temenku request supaya cepetan di publish. Katanya takut lumutan nanti kalau dibiarin di lappy ku. :3

Hoho fic belum kelar malah ada fic baru.

Lanjut atau Diabaikan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise Kiss**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku hanya pinjam charanya aja kok, sifatnya aku ubah. Hihihihi.

Genre : Romance &amp; Humor

Pair : SasuHina, Sight ItaHina, dll.

Warning : Ini aku COPAS dari movie PARADISE KISS, bener-bener sama lho. Walau ada tambahan sedikit-sedikit. TAPI POKOKNYA SAYA UDAH BILANG INI FIC COPAS—C—O—P—A—S oke... OOC banget, bener-bener ga sama dengan yang aslinya, Sasuke dan Itachi tak bersaudara. Banyak yang lainnya deh.

Oke deh.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

####

Chapter 2

.

Hinata POV

.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf." Ujarnya padaku.

Aku tak menanggapinya dan membiarkannya melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan supaya aku tahu apa yang membuatnya harus datang ke sekolahannya ini.

Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman sekarang, karena semua yang ada di kelas melihat ke arah ku. Ck, menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku mendengarkan bagaimana temanku mengejarmu, dan itu membuatmu menjadi pingsan. Kemudian dia jadi marah padamu—"

Aku menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berada di belakangku.

"Aku merasa kami perlu untuk meminta maaf." Lanjut Sasuke kepadaku.

Aku menunduk mendengar ucapannya.

.

**Buukk..**

.

Suara gebrakan meja yang dibuat Sasuke mengagetkanku. Dan itu membuatku menatapnya sekarang.

Jaraknya lumayan dekat dan aku harus menjauhkan sedikit tubuhku ke belakang.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kenapa dia menanyakan namaku, aku bersumpah tak akan memberitahukannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Suara siswi kelas, entah siapa. Tidak tau kenapa kenapa ucapannya itu seperti sedang meledekku.

Aku menoleh ke arah para siswi itu kesal sambil menggerakan tanganku ke arah mereka. Seperti memukul jarak jauh.

"Hinata?" Suara Sasuke sekarang yang membuatku kesal.

Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan –apamaumubaka-.

"Kekasihmu, Hinata." Suara siswi menjengkelkan itu kembali terdengar di indera telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan aku segera menatap Itachi. Jangan sampai dia salah paham dengan ku dan Sasuke-baka ini.

"Itachi-kun, dia bukan kekasihku!" Aku mengucapkan itu sambil berteriak. Dan gelak tawa dari siswa-siswi lain yang melihat apa yang ku lakukan.

Entahlah aku tak akan ambil pusing. Aku kembali menoleh ke depan. Dan sekarang aku memolotinya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Aku berkata dengan sinis.

"Pergilah!" Aku membentaknya dan berdiri supaya aku lebih leluasa melotot ke arahnya.

"Hinata." Katanya kepadaku dengan suaranya yang di buat-buat seperti bayi merengek.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Aku membentaknya sekali lagi.

Kenapa sedari tadi ia tak terlihat takut padaku.

'Menyebalkan.'

Aku mendorong dadanya dan terus aku mendorongnya. Dan bisa dilihat dia sekarang semakin mundur karena ulahku.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku dan aku refleks berhenti, lalu melihatnya. Ini perasaanku saja atau dia sedang menyeringai.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ha?" Aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia maksud. Pergi? Kemana?

Ia memegang satu tanganku dan menariknya keras. Dan itu membuatku secara tidak langsung mengikutinya pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" Aku ingin memberontak, namun sayang disayang dia tetap berjalan maju.

Dan semua yang ada di kelas dan di luar sedikit berbisik dan ada menyoraki. Mereka benar-benar tak membantu.

Ugghh.. Semoga saja Itachi-kun tidak berfikir aneh-aneh tentangku. Dasar Sasuke-Baka!

.

.

.

Aku sekarang berada di mobil hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke. Ck, menyebalkan.

.

Aku punya de.

.

"Kyaa! Aku aka diperkosa dan dibuang di suatu tempat!" Aku berteriak dan berucap seenaknya. Menyebalkan sekali kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang tau sekarang aku seperti di culik loh..

"Berhenti mengeluh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, tolonglah…" Aku sedikit memelaskan suaraku.

"Kau sudah masuk ke mobilku."

Tidak berhasil. HUU.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berfikir karena kau langsung menyeretku. Kau mau membawa Aku kemana?"

Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tampan, yah walau lebih ke mengerikan dan menyebalkan.

"Dimana kita bisa melakukannya." Katanya dengan menyeringai dan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Bisa melakukan? Ha? APAAA?

"Kyaaa! Tidak! Dia akan melakukannya, melakukannya dan—akan melakukannyaaaa!" Aku berteriak sambil menjambak rambutku.

Mobil yang ku tumpangi kenapa semakin cepat saja. Aku melihat ke depan dan bisa terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang mengebut sekarang.

Aku mendadak tegang dan hanya mampu menganga.

Mobil yang ada di depan mobilku serasa akan tertabrak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku tak tau, apa dengan begini suaraku nanti akan habis.

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

_._

Mobil yang tadinya benar-benar membuat jantungku mau copot, berhenti. Syukurlah.

Hosh—Hosh—Hosh aku benar-benar butuh oksigen untuk tetap hidup.

Kepalaku serasa pusing dan bumi ini berputar-putar. Satu lagi mungkin kenapa ini membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Sasuke, ini tempat untuk pengunjung. Mereka akan memarahimu lagi kalau berhenti disini."

Aku menoleh ke samping. Ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Gaya pakaiannya terlihat aneh.

"Tapi ini adalah terbaik untuk parkir." Kata Sasuke menanggapi ucapan temannya.

"Karena itulah.."

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Sasuke terhadapku dan ia beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Aku mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

Aku berdiri sambil membuka mobil itu dan melihat dimanakah ia dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Aku sedikit terpaku.

"Jadi ini adalah Akademi Seni Akatsuki?"

Hwaaah! Gedung kelasnya tinggi sekali. Ku lihat sekeliling—

'GLEK'

Aku meneguk ludahku paksa. Semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan, benar-benar trendi dan modis.

Ada yang memamerkan pakaian yang dibilang bagus, emm apa itu gaun yah.. Dipakai ke sekolah?

'GLEK'

Aku menelan ludahku sekali lagi. Penampilanku.

Aku membetulkan sedikit seragamku yang terlihat agak berantakan.

Terlihat wanita yang berjalan mengenaikan gaun tipis. Terlihat sekali dari belakang. Ha?

"Tidak pakai bra, tidak pakai celana dalam!" Ihh mengerikan. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah lain.

Ada sepasang laki-laki dan wanita yang sedang berciuman.

What! Menggelikan! Dan sungguh!

"Di Sekolah?!"

Ku usap kepalaku gusar. Betapa bebas sekali sekolah ini.

"Caroline.." Suara melengking seseorang terdengar dan—

'BUUKK'

Dia menabrakan dirinya padaku.

"Neee! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maafkan kami." Sasuke menghampiri Konan dan mengusap kepala Konan.

Dan Konan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti mereka berdua ke sebuah ruangan.

"Hai, Sasori sensei."

"Dia seorang guru?" Aku bertanya pada Konan. Aku tak yakin kalau dia seorang guru disini.

Konan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Emm memang terlihat seperti itu." Terdengar sedikit ragu dari suaraku.

"Apa tidak ada orang yang berseragam atau berpakaian lengkap untuk sekolah disini?"

Aku berkata dengan sinis.

"Kami baru saja menegur, dan dia marah." Ucap orang itu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke memotong pembicaraanku dengan Sasori-sensei.

"Untuk Sasuke Uchiha? Aku tersanjung kau memintanya."

"Apakau bisa memperbaiki rambut gadis ini."

Sasuke menekan kepalaku sambil memainkan sedikit rambutku.

"Rambutku?"

"Sasori-sensei adalah instruktor spesial disini… Dia seorang penata rambut dan make up. Dia juga pernah bekerja di luar negeri—"

"Aku mengerti, kau membawa dia untuk melakukan perombakan ya." Lanjut Konan.

Ha?

"Perombakan?" Aku memandangi Konan, memangnya apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin pemotongan rambut?" Kata Sasuke.

"Itu semua tidak masuk akal." Sekarang aku memanyunkan bibirku di hadapannya.

"Para penonton fashion show akan menilai kita… Bahkan dengan sebuah pakaian yang bagus sekalipun— Dan seorang model yang tidak menarik, akan kehilangan nilai. Aku tidak ingin kalah karena kau terlihat seperti orang ketinggalan jaman."

"Karena itu aku bilang, aku tidak akan menjadi model."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan sekarang wajahnya terasa lumayan dekat. Dan tatapan apa itu yang ia berikan padaku.

"Kau tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu." Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu ia menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

Apa maksud perkataaannya?

Terdengar suara percakapan seseorang disana dan tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati salah satu diantaranya. Seorang wanita, dan mereka kelihatan sangat akrab.

Ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengannya?

"Mereka sudah jadi saingan sejak mereka mulai sekolah disini." Kata Sasori-sensei seolah menjawab apa yang sedang aku fikirkan.

"Si jenius melawan si pekerja keras. Mereka berdua adalah desainer. Dan dia adalah model untuk tim Shion."

Cantik dan menarik. Itu fikiran yang aku lihat saat melihatnya.

"Cantik." Kata Sasori-sensei.

Hem dia memang cantik, lalu kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku berjalan di lorong sekolah, banyak sekali siswa yang melihatku. Apa aku terlihat aneh?

Rambutku sekarang berponi dan sedikit bergelombang. Emm apa benar-benar terlihat lucu?

Aku sedikit membetulkan letak rambutku.

Dan menghela nafas saat kelasku sekarang sudah ada di depan mata.

Aku melenggang masuk. Ternyata siswi-siswi mulai mendekatiku, ch ada masalah apa aku?

"Hinata! Kau membolos untuk itu?" Kata salah satu siswi mengolok-ngolok-ku.

"Itu terlihat seperti wig!" Sekarang ada lagi yang mengucapkan itu dengan nada mengejek.

Sontak mereka tertawa mendengar penuturannya.

"Diamlah, ini bukan apa-apa." Aku segera mengambil langkah seeribu menuju ke tempat duduk-ku.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku berhenti dan melihat Itachi yang sedang memandangku.

Wajahku memerah dan aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sebaiknya aku langsung duduk saja.

"Ini sebuah kejutan." Ucap Itachi padaku.

"Hmm." Aku mennanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan memegang poniku.

"Cocok untukmu."

Aku terpaku memandangnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Hah?

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Itachi.

Cantik? Benarkah? Aku…

.

.

.

Saat aku pulang ke kediamanku. Hyuuga mansion.

Aku berjalan masuk, saat itu terlihat Ayah yang sedang membantu Hanabi-chan belajar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?"

Ayah berjalan ke arahku.

"Jika kau ada waktu sebanyak itu… Aku berharap kau akan belajar."

Memerintah lagi.

"Aku belajar."

Aku berlalu begitu saja dari Ayah. Terlihat jelas aku menghindarinya.

Aku membuka kamarku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Saat pagi di sekolah, siswa-siswi sudah banyak yang datang dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Misal ngobrol dengan teman atau yang lain.

Kalau aku sekarang sedang membaca materi yang akan dibahas nanti di kelas.

"Siapa itu?"

Suara bisik-bisik dan sepetinya ada orang yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk melihat dan memperbincangkannya.

Sepertinya aku juga ingin tau ada apa dan siapa yang datang.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kelas.

Terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya tidaklah asing.

Bukankah dia?

Haku? Hmmh untuk apa dia kesini?

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Dan menghela nafas dan menundukan kepalaku.

Obrolan-obrolan kecil terdengar dari teman sekelasku.

"Dia seorang pria kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Haku mendekat ke arahku.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Sorak teman-temannya.

Chh apa-apa'an mereka.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah mengetahui itu." Jawab Haku pada siswi-siswi yang iseng melakukan itu.

"Gomennasai ne Carrie, Sasuke memaksaku untuk membawamu lagi." Kata Haku padaku. Dan tunggu ini orang kedua yang menyebutku dengan nama selain Hinata.

Hmm,...

Aku memegang kepalaku resah.

"Mereka adalah orang bodoh, mereka semua!" Umpatku pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di suatu tempat penuh dengan kain warna-warni yang dijual.

Banyak sekali kain yang menurutku manis dan cantik.

"Dimana semuanya?" Kata Haku sambil mencari-cari dimana yang lainnya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak tubuhku.

"Aduh." Dan refleks aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku." Haku sekarang meminta maaf padaku dan melenggang pergi. Sementara aku tetap melanjutkan melihat kain-kain.

Dan aku berhenti saat melihatnya. Yahh.. Melihatnya memilih kain dan mengukurnya.

Saat sedang asyik melakukan itu ada Konan yang sekarang menubrukan dirinya padaku.

"Ekhh."

Ia melilitkan kain bermotif bunga berwarna pink. Apa ini tidak terlalu nyentrik?

"Kawaii.." Ujar Konan yang sekarang membayangkan kalau aku sudah memakainya.

"Baka! Kita tidak sedang membuat piyama." Kata Pain yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencocokan kain berwarna padaku. Kurasa itu tidak cocok.

"Tidak." Kata Pain dan mencari kain yang lain.

"Ini memang membantu karena kita sudah mendapat model disini." Kata Konan riang pada Pain.

"Dengar, sejak kemarin kalian memperlakukan aku seperti benar-benar model kalian... Dan aku sama sekali belum bilang kalau aku akan melakukannya kan."

"Tapi kau ada disini." Jawab Konan.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja kau mau melakukannya… Atau kau menganggap itu akan menjatuhkan martabatmu?" Pain menatam tajam ke arahku. Aku menanggapinya dengan melotot.

Hemh dasar laki-laki menyebalkan kedua.

Aku tidak tau sebenci itukah dia padaku.

Kain berwarna kuning cerah terlilit di tubuh bagian atasku. Sasuke yang melakukan itu. Menatap mataku intens. Onyx-nya bertemu lavender milik-ku. Semakin lama dia semakin mengerikan. Apa lagi sekarang jaraknya sangat dekat.

"Manis, seperti bunga matahari.." Kata Haku.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu nyentrik?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak, itu sangat cocok dengan dia." Haku menjawab dengan mantab.

"Yah... Sekarang!"

Dia melipat lagi kain itu seperti semula.

Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan.

"Ha? Sekarang?" Kata Pain bingung.

"Sasuke..." Konan yang sepertinya maksud Sasuke, memelaskan ssuaranya.

Sedangkan Haku hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Haku, katakanlah sesuatu?" Pain terlihat frustasi.

Aku mengerti, ternyata maksud sekarang. Itu adalah sekarang waktunya mengerjakan gaun yang rencananya akan aku pakai.

"Dihiasi dengan rumbai?" Kata Haku dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu." Kata Pain, terlihat semakin frustasi.

Aku tersenyum dengan kehangatan pertemanan disini.

"Akan banyak pekerjaan."

Dan terjadi acara adu mulut kecil antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau membawa seseorang yang bukan siswa di sekolah ini, dua kali. Ini bukanlah tempat pertemuan." Bentak Azuma-sensei padaku.

"Apa hanya aku yang disalahkan disini?"

"Ha? Aku sekarang jadi mengerti, kenapa nilaimu semakin lama semakin menurun. Kau berteman dengan orang yang salah. Teman sejati tidak akan mengajakmu membolos pada saat-saat seperti ini."

Aku diam mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau tak tau siapa dirimu. Kelompok seperti mereka itu tidak cocok denganmu." Aku sedikit terlonjak dengan apa yang di ucapkaannya.

'Kau tak tau siapa dirimu.' Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku.

Sekarang aku berada di atap berdua dengan Itachi. Ingat hanya berdua.

Aku memintanya untuk menemaniku sebentar.

"Sudah pasti sekarang kau sudah kebal dengan gertakan." Terlihat kalau ia sedang mencoba menghiburku.

"Ya ampun, makasih!"

"Hmm, mungkin sekarang aku bukanlah gadis yang tepat."—Untukmu, imbuhku dalam hati.

"Ha?"

"Hidup, hidup, hidup. Aku juga memikirkan tentang hidup."

Itachi diam.

"Jika aku menyukai seseorang dan aku dapat bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Seseorang yang aku sukai, dan tidak membiarkan orang lain memilikinya. Hanya dengan memiliki orang itu di sekitarmu, itu akan membuatmu lebih kuat." Aku melihat sekilas Itachi dan melanjutkan ucapanku padanya.

"Kau bisa mengatasi stress dan pekerjaan yang sulit, lalu juga tertawa bersama-sama. Dan menjadi lebih bahagia. Aku rasa itu semua yang aku butuhkan."

Aku sekarang memandanginya lama. Aku berharap dengan aku mencurahkan isi hatiku ini. Itachi akan sedikit tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang padanya.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Dan ia balik memandangku dengan terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti kenapa aku berhenti bercerita.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu semua, tapi kau masih belum mengerti saja Itachi-kun. Lebih sensitiflah sedikit." Kataku dengan pelan.

Aku menghela nafas karena Itachi tetap diam.

" Tapi kenapa… Semakin aku digertak, aku semakin ingi bergaul dengan mereka." Kembali memikirkan kumpulan orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan jadwal yang semesti ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku berniat datang ke studio mereka, dan sekarang aku telah sampai. Terlihat sepi sekali, apa mereka semua tidak ada kegiatan berkumpul? Atau masih sekolah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan melihat-lihat sebentar.

Di depan ruang studio terdapat tulisan 'Paradise Kiss'. Mungkin itulah nama studio mereka.

Aku memegang pintu dan membukanya pelan.

'Krieek..'

Aku melihat ke dalam, dan sungguh mengejutkan!

Bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba melihat hal-hal vulgar yang tidak pernah dilihat. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Kaget, pasti! Entah bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang, aku takut mataku keluar melihat hal yang seperti ini.

Konan yang menumpukan badannya di meja, Pain yang sepertinya sedang melakukan aksinya dengan bibir di leher Konan dan tangannya yang bergerilya di dada Konan.

Oh, tidak! Mataku!

Konan yang memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku dan tentu saja ia dapat melihat aksi mengintipku yang secara tidak sengaja ini. Ingat tanpa sengaja!

"Caroline." Kata Konan padaku.

Aduh! Gawat.. Apa aku mengganggunya?

Aku segera menutup pintu. Hahh gimana ini? Itu tidak sengaja..

"Hinata Hallo." Kata Haku yang sekarang sudah berada di anak tangga menuju kemari.

Gawat aku harus mencegahnya untuk tidak melihat hal yang sama denganku.

"Haku. Jangan masuk kesana!" Aku menghadangnya dari depan.

"Maafkan aku Caroline.. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Konan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan baju yang emm.. belahan dadanya terlihat.

Iihh ngeri!

"Etto— Itu kelihataan.."

Aku menunjuk ke arah dadanya dengan pandangan horror.

"Hei, bukan itu caranya bertingkah di hadapan seorang pengunjung." Haku berkata dan mendekati Konan sambil membetulkan pakaian dari Konan.

"Salahkan— Pain.." Jawabnya dengan cemberut.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya juga.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Iya, ini sudah tugasku untuk menjinakkan rangsangan seksnya. Memberi bibir, menerima bibir, berada di atas, berada di bawah sepanjang hari.." Aku mendelik pada Konan yang membicarakannya secara blak-blakan. Bukankah itu privasi?

"Konan, tutup mulutmu!" Kata Pain yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Konan dari dalam.

Dasar pasangan aneh, tapi lucu juga.

Aku tertawa mendengar hal itu, Haku dan Konan pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Lain kali kau harus membayar denda." Kata Haku dengan nada mengejek.

"Denda?" Kata Konan manja.

_._

_Tap_

_._

_Tap_

_._

_Tap_

_._

Suara langkah kaki mengintrupsi acara tertawa bersama ini, bisa ditebak siapa yang datang. Ia, dia Sasuke. Tidak tau kenapa suara langkahnya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Aku menatapnya horror dan Sasuke hanya menampakan senyum di wajahnya yang seram.

Hem dasar.

"Kau disini."

Sudah jelaskan. Hilangkan senyum itu, membuatku merinding saja.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang melakukan pengukuran di berbagai panjang atau lebar bagian tubuhku. Yah untuk membuat gaun, kalau tidak diukur sama saja bohong kan.

"Dia memiliki senyum yang tidak berdosa ya."

"Emm.." Konan hanya menggumam menjawabku karena serius mengukur.

"Eh rasanya menggelikan!"

Karena tanpa sengaja sedikit terasa menggelitikku.

"Jangan bergerak nanti aku tidak bisa mengukurmu."

Aku hanya tertawa geli.

"Oh iya apa maksud dari 'Paradise Kiss' yang ada di depan pintu?"

"Itu adalah nama merek yang sudah kami buat oleh kami berempat. 'Paradise Kiss. Kami jadi terkenal, membentuk perusahaan dan menghasilkan banyak uang kata Pain."

"Perusahaan?"

"Eumm.. Aku ingin tetap bersama setelah kami lulus. Kami sudah menguji dengan mengedarkan pakaian di toko pengiriman. Bukankah akan hebat untuk menjadi merek terkenal suatu saat nanti?" Kata Konan dengan menunjukan tawanya.

Aku berfikir mereka semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan ukuran Caroline."

"Akhirnya.."

"Dia tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak!"

"Tunjukan kepadaku." Kata Sasuke dan dengan segera ia menerimanya dari tangan Konan.

"Dada 83 cm.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hentai." Aku dengan cepat mengambil data itu dari Sasuke.

"Hentai?" Sasuke menatapku yang sudah pasti wajahku cemberut kesal sekarang.

Sedangkan Pain, hanya menertawakanku.

"Ini ukuran pribadi."

"Aku membutuhkan ukuranmu untuk pakaianku."

"Aku tidak bilang akan melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini." Kata Pain dengan nada marah padaku.

Aku tidak memperdulikanmu.

"Konan, coba pakaikan itu padanya." Perintah Sasuke. Dan semuanya menoleh ke arah gaun yang lumayan terlihat indah.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah. Ukurannya cocok— kurasa."

.

.

Setelah lama memakai gaun itu akhirnya selesai, dan aku keluar.

Haku, Pain dan Sasuke yang melihatku langsung terperangah.

"Aku tahu memang dia." Kata Pain.

"Ini mengagumkan, ini sangat cocok dengannya. Meskipun ini untuk muse milik Sasuke." Kata Konan dengan kagum.

"Muse?"

"Setiap disainer membutuhkan satu muse. Seorang wanita sempurna itu."

Aku melihat diriku sendiri dan melihatku dari pantulan kaca yang berada di belakangku.

Aku terlihat benar-benar...

'CANTIK'

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di mobil bersama Sasuke yang mengantarkan aku pulang.

"Hei tentang 'muse' itu."

"Hn.."

Aku kembali mengingat saat itu Sasuke pernah bilang kalau aku masih belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Apa maksudnya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Lama di perjalanan dengan hening akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Ne.. Apakah kau pernah ditampar orang tuamu?"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Ayahku akan memukulku jika aku mendapatkan nilai yang jelek… atau jika aku membalas perkataannya... Atau aku tidak memegang sumpitku dengan benar. Seorang anak yang tumbuh seperti itu selalu takut terkena pukulan, dan tidak pernah mengembangkan keberanian apapun."

Aku menyandarkan punggungku dan merasa nyaman mengeluarkan semua unek-unek ku kepada Sasuke. Dan aku ingin terus melanjutkannya.

"Aku pernah gagal dalam ujianku sekali dan aku mengira dia akan meninggalkanku disana, di tengah salju. Mungkin karena itu sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat jalan lain selain belajar, belajar dan belajar. Dan satu lagi menghindari tanggung jawab apapun. Semua orang mengatakan hal yang berbeda-beda.—" Aku berhenti bercerita dan menyadari sesuatu, ini bukanlah jalan yang seharusnya dituju untuk ia pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, kau tidak mengantarkanku ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Kita ketempat lain." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

Dan yang paling penting kemana aku akan dibawa pergi.

"Dimana?"

"Hotel."

"Ha?" Apa maksudnya?

Aku melihatnya tidak menunjukan raut ekspresi apapun.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku benar-benar berada di hotel.

Kenapa ini jauh lebih merinding saat Sasuke mengucapkan ia akan membawanya ke hotel di mobil.

Aku menatap horror ranjang merah dan suasana yang ada di dalam sini.

'Glek.'

Ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Apa pertanyaan itu Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya? Mandi? Malam-malam?

"Aku tidak perduli betapa baik, apa adanya dirimu."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan sayu. Apa maksud dari pandangan itu?

Ia terus berjalan ke arahku dengan tempo yang di percepat.

Sepertinya ini situasi yang tidak baik.

Aku membuka pintu dan dengan cepat Sasuke menutupnya kembali dengan keras sambil memegang tanganku, lalu menarikku menuju ke arah ranjang.

"Aku tidak menyeretmu kesini." Suaranya benar-benar sinis.

Aku mencoba memberontak karena ia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Otakku sudah berhenti bekerja!" Karena mau diantar olehmu, imbuhku dalam hati.

"Baiklah."

Ia berhenti dan mendorongku sehingga aku sekarang sudah berada di atas ranjang.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Dia memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan badannya padaku.

.

Normal POV

.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya ke Hinata, seperti mencoba menciumnya. Hinata yang sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, ia coba mengelak dengan terus memberontak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri supaya Sasuke tidak melakukan hal nista itu.

Semakin Hinata memberontak, Sasuke semakin kuat untuk menahannya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata erat. Raut Hinata semakin khawatir melihat kebrutalan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mencengkramnya, namun Hinata tidak dapat bernafas lega karena Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata yang benar-benar menohok hatinya yang terdalam. Membuatnya merasa kalau dia terlihat murahan.

"Berbaring saja."

Suara serak Sasuke dan hembusan nafasnya tidak membuat Hinata tenang. Karena itu malah semakin membuatnya yakin kalau hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

A/N : Maaf kalau ada review yang belum bisa saya balas. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan dan sudah saya edit sebentar. Sebenarnya udah lama kesimpen Cuma males publish aja. #Dihajar

Tau gak, akhir-akhir ini buat main laptop aja agak jarang. Boro-boro mau ngetik ff. Hedeuh minggu depan juga mau Uts nih. Do'ain lancar deh ya. Supaya bisa sempet buat fic.. :D Hoho saya akhiri curhatan saya ini..

.

.

MIND TO RNR?

.

.

Salam sayang :p

.

.

Dewi Hyuuchi-chan


End file.
